the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soviet Union
The Soviet Union is a Socialist Republic and one of the only Nations that has technology that does not rely on Magic. It is the main enemy of the Eggman Empire, Iranian Empire and many others except for the People's Republic of China and their Satelites. The Nation spans from East Europe all the way to the west coast of Northwest Nord America making it the largest nation in the world. Government The Government is a Socialist Leninist-Stalinist One Party State under a Totalitarian Dictatorship. The current ruler is the oppresive Joseph Stalin who is cruel and violent. Culture Magic Magic is Forbidden and anyone praticing it will be killed Imediately. Witches No Witch Clans at all. Military Army The Soviet Army (SA; Russian: Советская Армия СА, Sovetskaya Armiya) (RA; Ukrainian: Радянська Армія РА, Radiansʹka Armiya) is the main land-based branch of the Soviet Armed Forces. Until 25 February 1946, it was known as the Red Army, established by decree on 15 (28) January 1918 "to protect the population, territorial integrity and civil liberties in the territory of the Soviet state." The Strategic Missile Troops, Air Defense Forces and Air Forces (ranking first, third and fourth within Soviet Armed Forces; Ground Forces holding second place) are part of the Soviet Army in addition to the Ground Forces. The former official name Red Army continued to be used as a nickname by both sides throughout the Cold War Navy The Soviet Navy (Russian: Военно-морской флот СССР (ВМФ), romanized: Voyenno-morskoy flot SSSR (VMF), lit. 'Military Maritime Fleet of the USSR') is the naval arm of the Soviet Armed Forces. Often referred to as the Red Fleet, the Soviet Navy is a large part of the Soviet Union's strategic plan in the event of a conflict with opposing super power, the United States, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), or another conflict related to the Warsaw Pact of Eastern Europe. The Soviet Navy was divided into four major fleets: the Northern, Pacific, Black Sea, and Baltic Fleets; under separate command was the Leningrad Naval Base. The Caspian Flotilla was a smaller force operating in the land-locked Caspian Sea. Main components of the Soviet Navy included Soviet Naval Aviation, Naval Infantry (Soviet Marines), and Coastal Artillery. Air Force The Soviet Air Forces (Russian: Военно-воздушные силы, tr. Voyenno-Vozdushnye Sily (VVS), literally "Military Air Forces") is the official designation of one of the air forces of the Soviet Union. The other is the Soviet Air Defence Forces. Military Transport Aviation included six separate regiments, and five divisions with a total of 18 military transport aviation regiments in 1988. The divisions were the 3rd Guards Military Transport Aviation Division (VTAD) at Vitebsk (four regiments), the 6th Military Transport Aviation Division at Krivoy Rog (two regiments), the 8th Division at Omsk Chkalovsk near Omsk (three OSNAZ regiments), the 12th Military Transport Aviation Division at Migalovo, which traced its heritage to the 12th Bomber Aviation Division of the World War II period, and had three regiments, and the 18th Military Transport Aviation Division at Shaulyai, tracing its history to the wartime 6th Guards Bomber Aviation Division, and had three regiments.50 Membership Leadership * Joseph Stalin - General Secretary * Nikita Khrushchev - President * Vladimir Lobov - Premier * Maksim Litvinov - Foreign Minister * Dmitry Timofeyevich Yazov - Armament Minister * Yevgeny Ivanovich Shaposhnikov - Minister of Security * Ivan Alexandrovich Serov - Minister of Intelligence Military * Dmitriy Fyodorovich Ustinov - Chief of Staff * Vasily Ivanovich Chuikov - Warlord of Army * Sergey Georgyevich Gorshkov - Admiral of Navy * Konstantin Andreevich Vershinin - Air Marshall * Vladmir Putin * Lavrentiy Pavlovich Beria - Head of the Secret Police * Malinovsky * Voronov * Meretskov * Sokolovsky * Shaposhinikov * Isakov * Voroshilov * Budyonny * Govorov * Chuikov * Vasilevsky * Bagramyan * Yumjaagiin Tsedenbal - General-Secretary of he Puppet State of Mongolia * Vladimir Lobov * Vladmir Putin * Sergey Kuzhugetovich Shoygu * Valery Vasilyevich Gerasimov Vassals Democratic Republic of Afghanistan The PDPA came to power through a military coup known as the Saur Revolution, which ousted the government of Mohammad Daoud Khan. Daoud was succeeded by Nur Muhammad Taraki as head of state and government on 30 April 1978. Taraki and Hafizullah Amin, the organiser of the Saur Revolution, introduced several contentious reforms during their rule, the most notable being equal rights to women, universal education and land reform. Soon after taking power a power struggle began between the Khalq faction led by Taraki and Amin and the Parcham faction led by Babrak Karmal. * Barbak Karmal, General Secretary of Afghanistan People's Socialist Republic of Albania A Satellite State of the Soviet Union Southwest of Yugoslavia. This Satelite has a reputation for its Stalinist style of state administration influenced by Enver Hoxha and the Party of Labour of Albania and for policies stressing national unity and self-reliance. Travel and visa restrictions made Albania one of the most difficult countries to visit or from which to travel. * Enver Hoxa, General Secretary of Albania People's Republic of Angola An Overseas Satelite of the Soviet Union which self-declared socialist state which governs Angola under Puppet Rule. It is the only African country to be a Socialist State which is new to Africans, even the Wakandan Empire. The State is ruled by António Agostinho Neto an African communist Warlord. * António Agostinho Neto, General Secretary of Angola People's Republic of Bulgaria The People's Republic of Bulgaria is a Satelite State of the Soviet Union and it is ruled by the Bulgarian Communist Party (BCP), which in turn ruled together with its coalition partner, the Bulgarian Agrarian National Union. Bulgaria is part of Comecon and a member of the Warsaw Pact and is closely allied with the Soviet Union. * Todor Khristov Zhivkov, General Secretary of Bulgaria Republic of Cuba The Only Satelite State in the Caribbean Sea and a sneaky fox like Socialist Nation Simpily gusing itself as the Republic of Cuba to avoid trouble with it's neighbors such as Robotroplis who are enemies of the Soviet Union. The leader of this nation is Fidel Castro an infamous communist Latino Gurrellia warlord who is a nasty fighter and totaly anti-capitalist. * Fidel Castro, General-Secretary of Cuba Czechoslovak People's Republic A satellite state of the Soviet Union that borders the Dragonoid Empire making it the knife in the Empire's throat of 'butter'. It is a combination of the Czech Republic and Slovakia into one fusion of a nation. The evolution of the resulting harshness of purges in Czechoslovakia, like much of its history after 1948, is a function of the late takeover by the communists, with many of the purges focusing on the sizable numbers of party members with prior memberships in other parties. * Antonín Josef Novotný, General Secretary of Czechoslovakia East Germany A Satelite State that consists of the Eastern Portion of the Germany Region. Commonly described as a communist state in English usage, it described itself as a socialist "workers' and peasants' state." The economy is centrally planned and increasingly state-owned.5 Prices of housing, basic goods and services are set by central government planners rather than rising and falling through supply and demand; and were heavily subsidised. * Walter Ulbrich. General Secretary of East Germany Hungarian People's Republic A Satelite State of the Soviet Union located south of Czechoslovakia and East of Austria. It is governed by the Hungarian Socialist Workers' Party, which is under the influence of the Soviet Union. As a member of the Eastern Bloc, initially, Hungary was shaped by various directives of Joseph Stalin that served to undermine Western institutional characteristics of market economies, democratic governance (dubbed "bourgeois democracy" in Soviet parlance), and the rule of law subduing discretional intervention by the state.33 The Soviets modeled economies in the rest of the Eastern Bloc, such as Hungary, along Soviet command economy lines. * Mátyás Rákosi, General-Secretary of Hungary Polish People's Republic The Polish People's Republic was a one-party state characterized by constant internal struggles for democracy and better living conditions. The Polish United Workers' Party became the dominant political faction, officially making Poland a socialist country, but with more liberal policies than other states of the Eastern Bloc. Throughout its existence, economic hardships and social unrest were common almost in every decade. * Władysław Gomułka, General Secretary of Poland The Socialist Republic of Romania The Socialist People's Republic of Romania is the most oppresive Satelite State of the Soviet Union. The country is a Soviet-aligned Eastern Bloc state with a dominant role for the Romanian Communist Party enshrined in its constitutions. The Country has oppressed it's rual people and orphans unlike anything before for perfect Urbanization. Romania must do this since it borders the Soviet Union to the Southwest and is surrounded by the other Warsaw Pact States. * Nicolae Ceausescu, General-Secretary of Romania Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia The Socialist Federal Republic is a Satelite State of the Soviet Union. The nation was a socialist state and a federation governed by the League of Communists of Yugoslavia and made up of six socialist republics: Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia, and Slovenia with Belgrade as its capital. In addition, it included two autonomous provinces within Serbia: Kosovo and Vojvodina. * Josip Broz Tito, General-Secretary of Yugoslavia Category:Nations with Overseas Vassals Category:Communist Category:Nations in Europe Category:Nation Category:Nations in Eurasia Category:Nations in Asia